Drinking at Parties
by A Knight of a Good King
Summary: Skull woke up in a room that wasn't his. Naked. With Verde and Fon beside him. Naked. Unexpected pairings. You can tell one is VerdexSkullxFon. Guess my favorite couples by reviewing that are in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Skull woke up to the sound of a light breeze and the chirping of sparrows in a bed that wasn't his at the crack if dawn. How did he knew that was because 1) wasn't his room, and 2) the bed was king size. From the cleanness of the room, he must be in one of the guest rooms of the Arcobaleno mansion.

Blink once or twice, he tried to get up, but there was a sharp pain in his hips that made it difficult. Skull noticed his jaws was sore, too. Then, slowly but surely, he got into a sitting position. What he saw shocked him.

The first thing he saw was that he was naked, then he saw Verde and Fon on each other side of him, naked. He had to cover his mouth not to scream out loud, waking everybody in the mansion. A shiver passed by when Skull felt something dripping from between his legs. He tried to remember what happened last night.

Last night was not really special, but Uni had invited close friends and all the Arcobalenos to a party just to have fun. Nobody rejected her with she asked with a lovely and sweet smile(and a murderous aura from Reborn that said,"Say no and you die" but it was mostly that smile). Everybody was excited at the beginning of the party, but everything became hazy when someone spiked the drink. Skull was sure it was Varia's boss' fault. He got hazy when Lambo, who got really drunk, gave him a drink. Everything was just a fuzz. It must have been crazy since Skull woke up with two other guys in the same bed.

Skull work hard to get out of the bed as quietly as he could so he doesn't wake up Fon or Verde. If they did, he didn't want to be there. When they do, hopefully they remembered nothing. He quickly put on his pants. He wasn't wearing his usual suit yesterday. It was nice to occasionally wear casual clothing. He noticed he had a few hickeys on his neck.

Fon was stirring when Skull opened the door. He closed it with a small thump.

* * *

Skull passed the main room, where the party was, and saw furniture flipped over and messed up. Uni must had went to bed early. There was a couple people lying around over the place. There was also a broken window or two.

Skull promised himself that he would never drink again. He headed to his room.

His room was the furthest of the hallway and looked like it belonged to a teenage semi - gothic boy room who like to go skating. So, it pretty much kinda messy, dark, and isolated. His personal, just for fun, interesting stuff was here, so not many people were allowed in. (Yes, Uni is always the exception.)

Skull locked the door, which was personalized by him, before he fell into his bed fit for _one _person. He was still tired and his head was throbbing a bit. He closed his eye, blushing as he wondered why he was in bed with Fon and Verde. He went into a deep sleep as he thought.

He slept for six more hours.

* * *

"Lackey!" someone very familiar shout from behind the door. Skull jumped up and feel off the bed. "Get up! It's lunch and Uni wants you down to eat. You have five minutes."

Footsteps walked away. Skull got up and frantically rushed out of his room to downstairs. He was about to go the dining room, but everybody was in the main room. There was a huge round table and every seat except one was filled by people who were at the party. There was, of course, Vongola, Varia, Dino, Romario, Giglio Nero, and the ex - Arcobalenos.

"Skull!" Colonello said. "Have you been sleep all morning, kora?"

Skull didn't answer, but just went to the empty seat, which was between Fon and Verde. He kept his head down, listening to some of the different conversations at the table.

"Bel - sempai," Fran said in his usual tone. "Stop throwing your knives at me. Eat your lunch."

"Don't tell the prince what to do," Bel said, throwing another knife at Fran's hat. "That's what you get for making the prince tired, you stupid frog. Ushishi."

"I want to leave, Cavallone," Hibari said, arms crossed. "There's too such crowding here."

"Hibari!" fluffy Hibird chirped.

"Just stay for lunch," Dino said. "You wouldn't want to be rude to darling Uni, would you, Kyoya? She did cook all this delicious food for us."

"Ryohei - kun!" Lussuria shouted. "Do you want me to feed you?"

"Why, Lussuria!" Ryohei said. "I can feed myself to the EXTREME!"

"Quiet down, turf head," Gokudera glared. "You're being loud again."

"Let him be, Hayato," Tsuna said, grinning. "It's all good fun."

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto said. "Last night was fun as well. Where did everybody go after Uni went to bed?"

"Did something happened?" Uni asked. "If it was that fun, we should have another party."

"Is that a good idea?" Gamma asked with a fearful expression.

"What a good idea," Reborn smirked. "How about it, everybody? I don't mind having another night of excitement."

Skull saw Lambo eyes widen, blushed, bit his lips, and shivered. Something happened between those two last night.

"I'm going to smack the first person that get wasted," Lal said.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Verde, which surprised Skull because Verde wasn't really someone who would like to party. Always wanted to have time to do experiments.

"I also agree," Fon said, smiling innocently. There's an intention behind it, Skull could feel it.

"Another party seem fun," Tsuna said. "It's Saturday too. Xanxus, you in?"

"If there's more than enough alcohol," said the silent man.

"Romario," Dino asked. "Can we?"

"I'll move everything to tomorrow," Romario replied. Dino smiled at Hibari. He glared, but didn't say anything.

"Anybody else agree?" Reborn asked. Everybody else agreed.

* * *

The party after Uni went to sleep earlier again was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

From the corner where Skull was trying to not get dragged in, he could see the main room was a mess again. There was a few tables in positions they weren't supposed to be, three broken windows, wine bottles everywhere. There were pineapples on a couch, the chandelier was at a weird angle, and a few shirts thrown off. The strangest thing was there was a cow, standing on a table, mooing. Had a feeling it's an illusion. It's a good thing Gamma sound proof Uni's room.

The people were in a more crazy position. Fran was on top of Bel, kissing the hell out of him on the floor. Skull had a feeling Bel's going to be tired again in the morning. Leviathan was doing some weird dance behind Xanxus, who was drinking two bottles of gin. Squalo and Yamamoto was having a drunk sword fight. For two drunk people, they are fight like they were sober. Ryohei was yelling "EXTREME!" as Lussuria cling onto his arm. Reborn, Lambo, Dino, and Hibari was missing, though Leon was wondering around. Romario was having a conversation with Mukruo and Chrome. Colonello and Lal was fighting over something while Momman was flipping coins at Leviathan's head. He doesn't seem to notice. Gokudera was being dragged by Tsuna to somewhere to do what you they will do. What Skull was worried about most was where Fon and Verde are. He haven't seen them for almost an hour.

Sighing, Skull went to go to his room, but before he could take a step, someone called out for him.

"Skull," Fon said, holding a drink in his hands. "Where are you going? I haven't even seen you do anything."

"I'm going to my room," Skull said, taking a step back as Fon came closer.

"But, why? It's a party, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm feeling a bit tired."

"At least have one drink," Fon said, giving Skull a drink. Skull shook his head, taking another step back.

"Uhm, I'm really tired right now and I'm not in the mood to get drunk," Skull said, stalling for time as he start walking backwards to his room. He was so close when he bumped into someone.

"Just drink it," Verde said, trapping Skull between him and Fon. He had his smile that told everybody that an experiment was put into play.

"I don't want to," Skull argued, trembling.

"Why not? It's not like we're trying to do something bad," Fon said. _"Liars!"_ Skull want to shout, but it didn't seem like a good idea in his situation. He just shook his head. Verde sighed.

"We were going be easy on you," he said, taking the drink. "But, it seems we have to use force."

Verde poured the drink in his mouth and pushed Skull against the wall, kissing him at the same time. Skull cried out on the impact, letting the drink be pushed in and down his throat.

When Verde let go to let Skull breathe, Skull's knee became weak and he dropped to the floor felt his skin was burning slightly from the air, his eyesight was getting blurry, and found it difficult to breath. He was sure he could see the air he was breathing out. It wasn't even cold.

"Verde," Fon said, "You said you weren't going to do that."

"I said none of that," Verde said. "I said that I won't do that unless he refuses. It worked out fine."

"I shouldn't have agreed with you."

"Well, too late. It's not like it was our fault. He did start it since he was flirting with everyone available and the way he moved his hips was hard to resist."

"Well, we took advantage of him."

"It was worth it."

"Worth it?" Skull muttered through heavy breath. What were they talking about? He was flirting last night? That couldn't be possible. He had little to no experience with any of that dating stuff. His love was for his stunts, octopus, and motorcycle.

Fon and Verde looked back at him. Verde grinned.

"We almost forgot we had you, didn't we?" Verde said, picking Skull up. He kissed Skull again, placing Skull's arm around his neck and Skull's legs to wrap around his waist. His tongue explored every part of Skull's mouth with greed. He let go, leaving Skull blush pink and breathing heavier. "Shall we continue this in a bedroom?"

In Fon's mind, he was fighting over whether it was wrong and right to take advantage of Skull's drunken state again. Verde slipped a hand under Skull's shirt and started teasing and rubbing a nipple while he kissed pink cheeks. Skull moaned.

Fon didn't realize he had walked over and pulled Skull to him and kissed him. He finally did when he noticed he was kissing him.

"I'm glad you agree," Verde smirked and nodded towards a guest room. "I call first."

* * *

Skull woke up to the sound of a breeze and birds chirping as the sun was rising. Again. In the same room. Naked. With the same two people besides him. Naked.

This time, he several visible marks on him everywhere. On his hips, ankles, and arms were bruises made by strong grips, on his neck and back was plenty of hickeys, and his lips were swollen.

His eyes began to water. He felt violated and, for some reason, unloved. They drugged him just to have a threesome. A tear fell and he covered his eyes, stopping a sob.

Skull got off the bed, not wanting Verde and Fon to wake up. He found his clothes on the floor and put them on. With no sound, he left the room still feeling sad.

Half an hour later, Skull left the mansion wearing his stunt suit on his motorcycle and only left a note to Uni that said 'Thanks for the party.'

* * *

**Raven: Cliffhanger! I'm weird, but it's an opportunity to write a fic with all of my favorite pairings. Did have nothing to do with my other stories. I'm just writing this for fun. This means nothing.**

**_Rena V.:_****_Review and see if you can name them all in this chapter. It has to be semexuke format, or else we'll get confused. And no /. They're confusing too. _**

**Raven: Review about possible favorite pairings for the next and maybe last chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I shouldn't have come back," Skull mumbled as he continued to stand in front of the Arcobaleno mansion for ten minutes, nervous about walking in.

It was that time of years again and Yuni had invited everyone available to come again. It wasn't as if he hadn't been back to the mansion, but it was only when he was sure that at least three other ex-Arcobalenos were there or it was empty. There will be a lot of people in there, but the place was so huge it can easily isolate you if you're not careful.

Taking a deep breath, Skull walked to the porch. Taking a deeper breath, he placed a hand over the doorbell. He counted to three, but he pushed at two becuase he knew at three he would cower and run away. He didn't want to disappoint Yuni. He waited one, two, three.

"Skull!" he was greeted by Lambo, who looked also nervous. He's afraid. "Come in."

Lambo pulled him in without a warning and ushered him towards the kitchen. He stayed close to Skull.

"Lambo," Skull finally was able to greet, pulling him in a hug. Lambo hugged back. He and Lambo have a very close brotherly relationship. They had a lot in common, like Skull likes the color purple and Lambo likes purple grapes. Good enough. And they also had a connection about being the weakest and youngest of their group. Skull finally got to be the big brother. "So what are you running away from?"

"Reborn," answered Lambo, frowning. "He's been making fun of me non - stop since Vongola got here. You won't believe what he did last month."

"What?"

"Well, Vongola was at a party and you know Reborn had a group of women around him like always. He got real friendly with a very pretty one and they got really close together. When the party was ending, he kissed her and he looked like he really enjoyed it."

The last sentence got really quiet. Skull hugged him tighter, smoothing Lambo's hair.

"He was probably drunk," Skull tried. "Or stupid, you know you can't really tell with him. Want to go out to the woods for awhile? I saw a couple deers and rabbits on the way. Let's see if we can make friends with them."

"Rabbits?" smiled Lambo and that made Skull laughed.

* * *

At noon, the sun is high in the sky and at dinnertime, it's setting down. Lambo and Skull wasn't back by then and Yuni was getting worried.

"Has Lambo and Skull arrived yet?" she asked when they all settled for dinner. First night is always dinner night. She looked at everyone, Vongola to Varia to Cavallone to Giglio Nero to Millefiore, who was absent last year. They all gave her a shake of their heads, except Vongola who vouched that Lambo arrived with them. "Then, where's Skull? I hope he got here safely."

"Concern yourself with something else besides those two idiots, Yuni," spoked Reborn, tipping his fedora lower. "They might have gotten lost and eaten by bears."

"Reborn," sighed Tsuna. "We'll go out to search for them if they haven't come back when dinner's done. It would be a shame to let good food go to waste."

"Well, okay," agreed Yuni.

Then the doorbell went off. The tune of Namimori school played for a few seconds. Everyone went to look at Hibari, who shrugged, but was happy to hear it.

"I asked Gamma to install the song for Hibari - san because I heard he didn't like to be away from Namimori, so I thought he might like it," explained Yuni, getting up to answer the door. Hibari nodded at her. She opened the door and saw a bear.

"Hey, Yuni," shivered Skull and Lambo, who was both wearing soaked clothes.

"Why are you two wet?" she asked, going to grab a few towels from the nearest closet. She brought the two in, not considering the bear bad as it invited itself in."You're going to catch a cold."

"We were looking for rabbits," Lambo started, sitting down as Yuni was drying his hair up. Skull was wrapped warmly with another. "But, Kuma - chan found us instead."

The bear growled softly in response. Skull was laughing as Kuma - chan rubbed his face into his legs.

"We fell into a lake," finished Skull. "Kuma - chan wouldn't leave so he kept following us. He was a great addition to the rabbit hunting. They seem to like Kuma - chan and started following us. We had a snowball fight."

"But, it's not snowing out," Yuni said, confused. A rabbit came out of nowhere and jumped on her lap. It wiggled its nose. "How cute."

"Yuni," Reborn said, leaning against the threshold. "Gamma is getting worried, so you should get back to the table."

Yuni nodded and rushed back to the eating room. Reborn smiled when he looked at the two. They hid behind Kuma - chan who was taking a nap.

"I suggest you two get to dinner," he said, disappeared into the eating room.

* * *

Dinner was the same as it always was with five powerful familias in the same place, loud. There was enough food to go around, of course, and alcohol for Xanxus that he brought himself. Several conversations happened at the same time. Skull didn't pay much attention because he luckily got to sit next to Lambo and Yuni. The two kept him occupied with questions of what he was doing the past year since he was rarely in the country.

At 9, the table was cleared and everybody moved to the main room. That was when an unplan party started because Yuni got sleepy and Gamma took her to bed. God, damn. The party started a day early. Half of the people were drunk within half an hour. Where did Xanxus keep all this alcohol?

By 11, the place was a mess. People were passed out, e.i. Bluebell, Shoichi, etc. Clothes had been taken off. Music started playing from out of nowhere. Pineapples were dancing in mid air. Some people were missing again, like last year. Yamamoto and Squalo were drunk sword fighting. It was exactly like last year, except that now Byakuran was flying all over the room, throwing marshmallows at people's heads. Some of them caught it in their mouths.

In all the chaos, no one would notice a bottle or two of alcohol missing since it seems Xanxus, being the alcoholic he is, brought the entire stash of Varia's wine. Lambo and Skull sneaked away with a bottles of strong vintage wines to Skull's room so they could enjoy the drinks without worrying of the next morning. Skull locked his door securely.

"Wonder how hard it's going to hit us in the morning," Lambo said, pouring the barely opened wine into two glasses. "Hope we don't die from alcohol poisoning."

"Well, here's to our health for tonight," Skull joked as he took a glass and drank it like a shot. They were drunk a second later, both landed on the floor.

Moments passed in a blur and breathing became deeper. They started at fun drunk stage. Skull couldn't think straight and Lambo started laughing like crazy. They started singing at one point. An hour past and they both fell into a sad drunk stage. Tears were in their eyes as they told each other all the things that they hated.

"And all the other Arcobaleno treats me like I'm a baby," Skull complained, drink the last bit of wine. "I can take care of myself."

"Same," Lambo agreed. "I'm only like ten years younger than all the guardians. And I'm at the age when they started the mafia. And Reborn! He's so mean to me! I don't remember ever treating him as cruelly as he is to me. I bet you anything he sticks with me is because he doesn't want to find some other person to have sex with and I'm an easy target. That's the only reasons he stays. Or else he would have left already. Reborn is a very popular man."

"At least you know. I also think that's why Verde and Fon drugged me last year. I was just there. They don't even like me. I give more credit to Fon, though, because he's always polite to me, but I'm the lackey! I'm the useless one! I'm just apprently good at sex. That's the wierd thing. I never had sex before and I'm good at it. I wonder what that says about me."

"I hate him so much," Lambo whispered into a pillow, almost sounds like silent crying. "Stingy bastard. I'm going to tell him to find someone else tomorrow. I don't want to be with him anymore. He doesn't even love me."

Skull patted his head in comfort. He hadn't noticed that he was crying too. He must really care if he was crying. He didn't like being used and not cared about for it. It was like he was shot when Verde and Fon acted like nothing happened, even though he did too. Too difficult to deal with.

* * *

The next day, Skull could feel the pressure of Rborn's glare throughout the whole day. He still was when the actually party started. It was exactly like yesterday, but this time Skull and Lambo stayed in the main room that night. When they had woke up that morning, it felt like they were attacked by a million bees, so it stung.

Reborn got to Lambo then.

"Reborn!" Lambo nervously yelled when the hitman appeared behind him with his usual expression of indifference. Skull watched, confused. He remembered what Lambo said last night. "Do you need something?"

"Come with me," was all he said before he tugged Lambo towards a room.

"No!"

"What do you mean 'no'?"

Reborn looked mad while Lambo was frightened, but he mustered up some courage.

"I mean I don't want to, Reborn. Go find someone else," he said in one breath. Lambo was trembling from where Reborn was holding him. "I know you don't love me and just want it casual, but I don't want to continue it."

"Stupid cow," Reborn growled, dragging Lambo with him. "I never said any of that."

That confused Lambo, who didn't resist because he was pondering on what Reborn had just said. The door was closed. Skull had a feeling that things would be alright for Lambo. He sighed, a little bit jealous. Maybe he should just go back to his room again for the second time in a row.

"Skull," someone behind him said, making the latter freeze and take a heavy breath. He turned around to see both Fon and Verde.

"Hi, guys," Skull faked a smile, looking glad to see them. If last year meant nothing to them, Skull will do the same. "Enjoying the party?"

"There's no need for the pointless talk, Skull," Verde said, indifferent. Fon glared at the green one.

"Okay, so let's just drunk again and forget everything else. One last time."

Skull picked up a bottle from the table and drank the whole thing in under two minutes, before blacking out.

* * *

It was warm and sweaty. He was stirred as he was thrusted into in a rhythm that went fast and hard. Skull had a hand on Verde's shoulder and the other pulling Fon to keep him in a warring battle of tongues. The battle ended when he felt his release was close and moaned it loudly in pleasure. The other two followed soon after. Skull fell on Verde, breathing heavily. Exhaustion was closing him on him.

"Last time," Skull mumbled in his drunken state. "No more."

Verde raised an eyebrow while Fon looked guilty.

"Last time for what, Skull?" Verde asked.

"For this," the only drunk one answered, slurred. "No more sex, no more getting me drunk. No more of this. I don't want this. Pretend this and last year's never happened in the morning. I don't want to feel used."

Skull shut himself to sleep, missing the look on their faces.

* * *

Regret. That was what Skull felt when he woke up. His body hurts. They must have went out last night. It was warm where Verde and Fon was laying next to him. He'd enjoy this, but... He always liked the ex - Acrobalenos. They were like a second family. Ever since last year, for these two, it might had developed into something a bit more than family or platonic for Skull. But, it was too late to want anything more. This was the last time.

"Don't even think about leaving."

Skull stayed still and maybe even as stiff as a board. Did he hear that? No, that must have been his imagination. Or one of them was sleep talking. That makes a lot of sense. In case he hears something again, Skull quickly got up as he could, but was immediately brought down onto the bed by a strong arm around his waist. He's trapped.

"Verde, you didn't have to force him like that," Fon said, yawning.

"It's better that I did," Verde replied. He gazed over at a nervous Skull. "And what did I say about leaving?"

"Uhm, d-don't think about it?" Skull mumbled, working on getting rid of Verde's arm around him. He can't bear to look at either of them, so he looks at the blanket covering their nakedness. "V-ver-verde, c-can you let go, p-please?"

Skull was really scared. At what, he doesn't know. Maybe it was the fact that they're all awake after a night like last night for the first time. Or maybe he just doesn't want to deal with this mess. Or he doesn't know how to deal with it. Right now, he rather jump a 500 yard leap over a tank of man-eating sealife on his motorcycle than stay there any longer. He needs to leave. Now.

"No," Verde said, tightening his grip around Skull, who in response tried harder to push Verde away. He just wanted to leave. "There's no use in doing that."

"Skull, look at me," Fon whispered softly and kindly, like a lover. Skull shook his head low. Fon grabbed his chin and push Skull's face to look at him, but Skull closed his eyes tight before. "Skull, open your eyes and look at me."

He didn't.

"If you don't, we'll redo everything we did last night and more."

That shocked Skull. Fon must really be serious. So, Skull forced himself to open his eyes. Lips touched his.

It was a sweet kiss, tasting like tarts and lychee, and warm like the sun. It took Skull's breath away for moments after Fon released him. He didn't have time to take it all in before Verde had a turn. His kiss was cold like ice, but also sweet like gelato and cake. Both kisses lingered on his tongue. His cheeks were wet.

"W-wha'?" Skull asked without thinking. Verde wiped away Skull's tears with his thumb, leaving his hand there when he was done.

"I enjoyed the sex," Verde said, making Skull look at him and peering into his eyes. "This will not be the last time, whether you want it to or not. I will make sure of it, whatever I have to do."

"Don't say it like that, Verde," Fon scolded. Skull looked away. "Skull, what he means is that we would like to continue this kind of relationship. But, we want to make you happy as well."

"Why?" Skull asked, still not looking at them. He couldn't breath for some reason. He started breathing faster.

"Breath slowly, idiot," Verde ordered, seeing the sign of an upcoming hyperventalion attack. "Tell me, why would you think we're using you?"

"Because you two drugged me into a threesome."

"He came up with the idea," Fon said to defend himself, looking guilty. "But, please believe me when I say that I just wanted another chance just in case I never get one again."

"Another chance for what?"

"To see you give that lovely look of pleasure you have when you give in to us," Fon answered sincerely, pushing Skull to lie on his back, instead of his side, and hovered above him. Skull blushed of the purest Storm flame red. He never knew he had such a lewd body. "I fell in love right there and then, Skull. One look was all it took for me to think about you everyday for the past year."

"Don't even think about forgetting I'm here," Verde interrupted, looking his usual casual way, finally releasing Skull from his grip when he stopped resisting.

"What about you?" Skull said, nervous. Verde just stared at him. Skull cowered and pulled the blanket up, but Fon stopped him.

"He's in love with you, too," Fon said, smiling.

Skull didn't know what to say. He felt...warm and loved. This was totally new. He wasn't one for relationship other than friends and family. He might had a girlfriend or two, but they never went too far. He could feel his blood travel throughout each and every vein in his body, listening to the beating of his heart. It got louder and more defined.

"Oi," Verde said, "what do you have to say, Skull? If you don't answer, I'm going to keep you up every night until you do. And sober."

"Yes," Skull stammered, face flushed. He can't believe he's doing this. He can't believe he just said yes. "I would like to try, please."

Fon shifted closer and pecked Skull's cheek. "I'll do my best, Skull," Fon said, smiling against his skin.

Verde smirked and got on top of Skull. He whispered, "Good, because I want to do it again."

"But!" Skull stumbled, pushing against Verde as he attacked Skull's neck area. "I'm tired. I think we did it most of the night. Please? Fon, help me."

Skull could feel Verde being pushed off of him and Fon replacing him. Skull flushed.

"I'm sorry, Skull," Fon smiled, kindly. That smile's a lie. "But, I have to agree with Verde this once. We didn't go the entire night because we wanted you to have enough energy to do it bright and sober in the morning."

"Do it bright and sober?" Skull repeated. Fon was leaving butterfly kisses on his chest. He forgot that they're naked.

"Yup," Verde scoffed. He glared at Fon, who gave a small smile in reply. "I'll kill you if you if you do that again."

"Can I get drunk instead, at least?" Skull begged.

"No," Fon refused. "If you're worried about if you're going to be good sober as you are drunk, you don't have to worry about that. We don't mind teaching you everything, make you remember how our touches feel, so you will _never _forget us."

Skull swallowed, breathing in and out.

"Let's get with the first lesson," Verde demanded.

* * *

**Raven: Oh, my uberader! I finished! It's been almost a year. This story took me a year to finish. Wow, this chpater was dificult, that's wait it ook a year. I had to revise to several times. I hope you like. I might add another chpater or make another story for these three. I like this shipping.**

_**Rena V.: You might as well. Not a lot of people write fanfics involving Skull, especally a pairing. I think Fon and Verde has a big libido. I'm sure. Fon's a martial artist and Verde needs more human connections.**_

**Raven: Wow, that last sentence has bullshit all over it. Readers, I hope you're satisfied. I finished, happy? You better.**

_**Rena V.: Thanks for reading. If you have a prompt/story line you would like to suggested for this threesome pairing, please, do tell. Raven might create one if she likes it and no more than five chapters, unless it's really good and the plot will thicken. She needs more projects. **_


End file.
